


Paper Rings

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 20:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20644958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Hermione waits for Fred in their favorite spot, unknowing that he has a surprise planned for her.





	Paper Rings

**Author's Note:**

> Title and inspiration comes from [Paper Rings](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8zdg-pDF10g) by Taylor Swift.

The moon shines high in the sky above her and Hermione smiles, turning her towards it as the evening breeze blows around her. 

Fred had asked her to meet him here at eight. It's ten past, but Hermione isn't bothered. She knows any moment he's going to come stumbling through the trees with her favorite smile on his face. 

She's not disappointed. 

She also can't help but notice the way he fidgets as he sits down on the blanket next to her. He's nervous, she realizes. Though she has no idea what he could have to be nervous about. They've been out here together loads of times since they started dating going on two years ago, and even before then. 

"Is everything alright?" she asks him. 

He just grins and pushes her hair back over her shoulder. “Of course it is. I’m here on this beautiful day with the woman I love. What could be wrong?”

Hermione narrows her eyes, “Fred. Don’t deflect.”

“I’m not!” Fred rushes to assure her. “Nothing is wrong love.”

“Then why are you so nervous?” she asks him.

“I’m not nervous,” Fred says. When Hermione pinches him lightly he sighs. “Okay I might be a little nervous.”

“What for? It’s just me.”

“Hermione, there is no _ just you _,” Fred says. “Granted I haven’t been this nervous since the first time we kissed, here in this very same spot. Though this might be a little bit bigger than that.”

“What could be bigger than our first kiss?”

She knows realistically a lot of things could be. And seeing how nervous Fred is she has an idea where he’s going with this. But she still has to ask. She has to be sure. If prompting him gets him to tell her what’s going on sooner, then that’s even better.

Fred takes a deep breath and moves onto his knees in front of her. “Promise you won’t slap me.”

Hermione sits up and mirrors his position, bringing them level. “I won’t slap you. Now what’s going on?”

Hermione watches as Fred pulls out a small box from his pocket, opening it to reveal two rings inside. Not the classic silver or gold bands. No, these are bright and unique to them. 

"Paper rings," she breathes, running her fingers over one of the rings. 

Fred nods, "They're charmed to be sturdier than normal paper though so they'll actually hold up. If that's okay. I know they're not bright and shiny but you'd said before…"

"I like shiny things but I'd marry you with paper rings," she repeats, remembering the conversation they’d had months before. They’d been half asleep in bed. She wasn’t sure if he would remember it. "I meant it," she tells him.

"Yeah?"

She nods, leaning up to kiss him softly. "Yes. I’ll marry you, Fred.”

“I haven’t even asked yet,” Fred laughs. “You’re stealing my thunder here, love.”

Hermione puts on her best serious face, though it’s harder than she’d like since all she wants to do is smile. “Alright then, go on.”

Fred takes one of her hands in his and meets her eyes. “Hermione Granger, I can’t say I loved you from the moment I saw you. We both know we were too young and stupid to really see each other clearly back then. But as I’ve gotten to know you, I’ve fallen in love with the amazing, smart, brilliant, caring, gorgeous woman you are. You’re the part of me that I never knew I was missing. I might not have a lot to offer you, but I can promise to always love you and look after you. Will you marry me?”

“Yes. Yes of course.”

Hermione nods her head, not bothering to wipe the tears from her eyes as she throws her arms around his neck, causing him to topple over. She laughs and kisses him, feeling his answering smile against her lips.

Months later they marry in the same spot, surrounded by their friends and family. They share their first dance as a married couple under Hermione’s favorite oak tree. Hermione looks at the paper ring on her finger and smiles. To some it might not be much, but to her it’s everything. She doesn’t need anything else, not when she has Fred.

* * *

_ I like shiny things, but I'd marry you with paper rings _  
_ Uh huh, that's right, darling_  
_ You're the one I want_  
_ And I hate accidents except when we went from friends to this_  
_ Uh huh, that's right, darling_  
_ You're the one I want_  
_ In paper rings, in picture frames, in all my dreams_  
_ You're the one I want_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day♥  
[My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
